


A Friendly Spar

by PurrV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Self-Hatred, Sparring, slight mention of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl is annoyed, more so than usual, and Brainstorm offers to assist without using his wit</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Spar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalypse-on-legs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apocalypse-on-legs).



Whirl huffed as he stomped around the cargo bay of the Lost Light, his mood was much more foul than usual and he had no idea how to vent it. He was planning on doing something to piss off Megatron but after what happened last time he wasn't in the mood to get extra duties from the new captain. Swerve threatened to ban him from the bar if he caused another fight and Ultra Magnus threatened him with brig time if he threw a punch at anyone. So without anything to take his stress out on he was stuck with all his inner rage boiling up inside and it was only getting worse with each passing second.

"So much for stomping it out," he growled as his over-the-top marching wasn't helping his problem, "what I wouldn't give to sock someone, anyone, in the face."

"Anyone?"

Whirl spun round and was surprised to find the Lost Light's self proclaimed smart guy and recently let off from time travelling to kill someone, Brainstorm. Usually Brainstorm would hang around to bother Perceptor or come up with some crazy gadget so seeing him here in the cargo bay was slightly off.

"If ain't the wannabe slayer of Megatron," hissed Whirl, not in the mood for Brainstorm's ego, "don't tell me you got lost? Go back to your lab or cell or whatever, I don't care."

Brainstorm didn't move but instead formed a smile from underneath his mask. "I could not help but overhear that you needed to vent some stress by, how did you put it? Sock someone?"

Whirl made a "tch" sound and rolled his golden optic. "Aw great, so what now? You're going to report me? Blackmail me?"

"No, no, no," answered Brainstorm waving his hands, "I just thought I could assist you."

Now Whirl was confused and this time Brainstorm didn't say anything scientific. "Come again?"

"I said, I thought I could assist you," repeated Brainstorm, "a little spar? A one on one? Hand to-... er, claw combat?"

Whirl was so gobsmacked that he didn't even register the "claw" remark. "Are you serious? Did that leap through time damage your brain module?"

"Of course not, I'm as mentally fit as ever," proclaimed Brainstorm.

Clearly not. "Look here Brainy," spat Whirl, pointing one of his claws towards the scientist, "I used to be a Wrecker and I fought a number of Decepticons, and Autobots, who were sturdier than you times a hundred. And you? You a egotistical pacifist who couldn't even muster up the guts to pull the trigger against one of the most dangerous Decepticons in history."

"Technically he wasn't dangerous and a Decepticon at the time," responded Brainstorm with a shrug.

"My point is; you couldn't land a punch on me if your life depended on it," declared Whirl, trying to make his faceless face express his disgust at the whole idea.

"Oh come now Whirl," chuckled Brainstorm who appeared unfazed by the whole thing, "you don't need to be scared about punching a smart mech like me."

Scared? Scared!? If there was one thing Whirl hated it was when someone tries to analyse him and automatically assume his actions and by Brainstorm of all mechs. Clenching his claws until the digits began to tremble. "Alright Brainiac," he hissed, "let's do this."

Brainstorm seemed pleased with himself and stretched out his arms. "Pleased you saw things my way for a change."

Was there a pun in there? "Alright but since Rung has been trying to teach me to be nice and fair and all that garbage, I'll make this easy for you," announced Whirl, "the first one to land a hit wins."

"Just one hit?" Brainstorm seemed somewhat disappointed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm trying to be fair here," snapped Whirl, "don't make me throw in an extra punch!"

Brainstorm didn't seemed to be affected by Whirl's threats, which only infuriated the ex-wrecker even more. Whirl wasn't even certain why Brainstorm was doing this in the first place. The nerd preferred to hang around in his lab than to get into petty brawls with any of the crew members. From his own personal experience Whirl could only assume that Brainstorm was feeling guilty about the whole time travelling thing and he wanted someone to punch him, to punish him, to make him feel like he deserved it for what he put his comrades through. Although he understood the feeling completely, Whirl couldn't care less. He was going to relieve all the pent up stress and the stress Brainstorm dumped on him by one satisfying punch across that smug face of his. 

"You better hope Ratchet can repair the damage I'm gonna give you," taunted Whirl.

"We'll see," replied Brainstorm.

Fed up with the attitude he was getting Whirl charged at Brainstorm, pulling his arm back ready to execute a devastating punch. Time slowed down and he was a bit stumped at the fact that his opponent had yet to move. He wasn't even putting up any defence, he just stood there. It looked like this challenge was going to be easier than he originally thought and Whirl was now within arms reach of Brainstorm's face.

However, just as he forced his arm forward towards Brainstorm's abdominal plating, Brainstorm suddenly stepped out of the way in a fluid like motion. Whirl's punch was flying through the air and before he could even consider his next move Brainstorm delivered a powerful punch across his helm, sending Whirl flying into a pile of crates.

Completely smothered in empty boxes, Whirl could only stare up at the ceiling in disbelief. Did that just happen? Did he really get punched halfway across a room by the one bot who despised violence? How? He was a battle hardened veteran and Brainstorm was a shut in nerd, the odds should had been in his favour. Was life just giving him another painful reminder that he just wasn't worth the effort?

Brainstorm's face came into view and he stared down at Whirl with a hint of concern in his optics. "Best two out of three?" he offered.

"I don't want your pity," huffed Whirl as he climbed out of mess and almost falling flat on his face, "you won, fair and square. Now get lost."

"I didn't want to win," said Brainstorm, "I did it to help you."

"Help me!?" Whirl was confused yet again with Brainstorm's thinking. "How does punching me help?"

Brainstorm folded his arms. "If I didn't attempt to fight back, would you be pleased that you beat me?" 

Whirl was a little stumped on answering that. It was true, he wouldn't had felt like accomplishing anything after beating someone who supposedly wasn't able to defend himself. Then again he did charge into this whole thinking that Brainstorm wasn't able to fight back. Punching anybody made him feel slightly better but he had never fought anyone who couldn't fight back before.

"Argh, this is making me think too much," grumbled Whirl.

Brainstorm looked a little disappointed. "Guess I wasn't much help," he sighed. He then reached over to pay Whirl on his shoulder. "How about a drink instead? Swerve let me back in."

Whirl narrowed his optic. "Are you going to poison me?"

"Of course not," laughed Brainstorm.

"Shame," thought Whirl as he allowed the scientist to lead him out of the cargo bay. "You are going to have to tell me how you dodged my throw."

"Of course," replied Brainstorm, forming a hidden smile.


End file.
